


What did you say?!

by Sabineholterman



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Acceptance, Celebrations, Confusion, Engagement, M/M, Mistakes, Spontaneous Engagement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8287546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabineholterman/pseuds/Sabineholterman
Summary: Aaron is afraid that Robert is cheating on him. He is worried about what he will find out until he hears what Robert says!
or 
The engagement fic that popped in my head and didn't leave until I wrote it down.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello All! Here is my first Aaron and Robert fic that I started before the excitement of the last few weeks on Emmerdale. Had to write it down, it just wouldn't leave my head. It is also my first story written for Archive of Our Own and I am not a native so please be gentle and forgive anything I might get wrong! Enjoy and Have a great day!

It was early evening when Aaron and Adam walked into the pub, and for Adam it wasn’t early enough. The whole day had been one grumpy stilted conversation after another. Adam had known Aaron for a long time and at first was not that surprised at his low attitude. He was not a morning person but usually after his second cup of coffee he was in better spirits. Today though the bad mood continued long after and even though Adam tried every trick he could think of from the Aaron Dingle Best Friend Manual nothing had worked.

Adam gave a great sigh of relief when they walked in and was greeted by his wife. Vic’s cheery attitude was welcome after Aaron’s sour one all day. “Hiyah!” She greeted and after pulling them each a pint ran round the bar to give him a kiss and hug. “How was your day?”

“Fine.” Aaron briefly answered and then walked over to a corner table where he sat with a sour face nursing his drink. 

“What’s up with him?” Victoria asked.

“I don’t know. He’s been like that all day.” Adam told her. “He hardly talked at all and when he did he was a grumpy git. You have any idea what it could be? Your brother done something?” 

“Excuse me! Why do you have to automatically assume Robert did something?” Vic protested.

“Babe! Come on face it, if something happened it usually is your brother’s fault.” Adam responded with a laugh. 

Vic opened her mouth as she tried to think of something to retort back but gave up after a few seconds. “Well… yes you are right it is usually Robert, but he and Aaron have been so good together lately.”

“Yeah. I have never seen either of them so happy.”

“Well you go and do your best to cheer him up and I will try and get in contact with Robert.” 

“Hey mate, happy to have the day done right? Nothing better than a pint after a long day.” Adam mussed and took a big slug waiting for Aaron to agree. All he got though was his friend checking his phone for what seemed like the tenth time in the last five minutes. “Hey! Come on Mate! What’s up with you?” 

“What?!” Aaron asked pulled from where he was engrossed in his phone.

“Mate you’ve been in a grump all day and have hardly looked up from that thing since we walked in. What’s going on?”

“Nothin.” Aaron mumbled out and grabbed his pint to take a large gulp so he wouldn’t have to talk. 

“Nothin my foot. I know you and I know when there is something wrong with you what is it?” Adam pushed on and knew by how sullen Aaron was something was really bothering him. When Aaron checked his phone again Adam tried to defuse the tension but quickly realized the mistake he had made. “What you missing your lover boy, that it?” 

“He is not my lover boy!” Aaron shouted out slamming his phone down hard on the table. Adam was surprised he didn’t hear the screen crack. “He’s not my anything.” 

“Mate what are you saying Robert loves you. You ask anybody in this pub and they will tell you how much Robert loves you. It’s kind of sickening how he looks at you like you could walk on the moon.” 

“Yeah well maybe he used to but not anymore.” Aaron said and dropped his head. 

“What?” 

“Robert has been pulling away. I noticed it about a month ago. He would make these phone calls and hang up really quickly when I came in the room. It was the same with the computer. He’d be looking at something on his computer and when I walk in he right away closes the computer and says it’s just boring investment stuff. I think he’s been cheating on me.” He finished and wiped at the tears that were forming. 

“I don’t believe it for a second.” Adam proclaimed.

“Adam…” 

“No I don’t believe it at all and I’ll tell you why. Robert worships the ground you walk on. He loves you and we can all see how happy you make each other. If something is going on, talk to him about it, I’m sure he has a good explanation.”

“He’s been going to Hotten and telling me he is somewhere else mate. It’s exactly the same thing he used to do when he was sneaking around with me.” 

It was right then that Robert walked into the pub, and looked around before seeing his boyfriend and brother in law in conversation. His face lit up as he walked over so happy to see Aaron after a long day. “Hey see you started without me. Guess I’ll have to catch up.” Robert said and leaned down for a kiss but was thrown off when he was pushed back as Aaron rushed past him to get to the back room. “What’s up with him?”

“Listen mate. I don’t like getting involved, but Aaron thinks you are cheating on him.” 

“What?!”

“He said you are doing things that reminds him of when you two were sneaking around. Secret phone calls and web searches. Going to Hotten when you say you are other places.”

“But no!” Robert protested. “I swear he is wrong! I’m not cheating, I would never!” 

“I told him I didn’t believe it, but I think he needs that assurance from you. I wouldn’t leave him for long. You know how he likes to stew over things.” 

“Right, thanks Adam.” Robert threw over his shoulder as he ran off not hearing Vic’s worried questions she asked her husband. 

“Aaron!” Robert called out as he ran into the backroom and expecting to find his oh so wrong boyfriend upstairs sulking in their bedroom. Instead he found him sitting on the sofa wiping at his eyes that were rimmed with red from all the rubbing he was trying to hide. “Oh my God Aaron, Adam told me what you think. It is absolutely not true.” 

“Don’t lie to me Robert. I know what your like when you cheat.”

“I’m not cheating on you!”

“I don’t believe you!” Aaron shouted back, his anger quickly over taking the situation. “You are going to Hotten when you say you are somewhere else. You avoid the topic whenever I bring it up and divert to something else. What else am I supposed to believe Robert, this is exactly how you acted when you were with me.” 

“I told you I had business in Hotten, and didn’t want to bore you with the details of it.” Robert tried to convince him, but knew his thinly veiled lie wasn’t going to do it right away.  
“Come on Robert! You really think that is going to cut it.” Aaron shot back steadily getting madder and madder. 

It was then that Robert broke and decided he didn’t want to play nice anymore. “I am telling you the truth and if you don’t believe me than screw you. I am going to stay at Vic’s tonight, when you feel like talking to me and not overreacting like you always do we can talk then.” Robert then turned around and stormed out of the backroom so mad he was unaware of those watching him as he stormed out of the pub. 

“Go ahead just walk away!” Aaron followed him out, his stubborn streak not allowing him to let it go. “It will give you time to think up some sort of better excuse than I was in town on business.”

“Fine you want to know what I have been doing in Hotten? I was getting you this!” and slams a black ring box down on the bar. If it was quiet before now it was silent as if you could hear a pin drop. 

“What…” Aaron started to ask but was quickly interrupted by Robert. 

“Because I was going to ask you to marry me, but you are such ponce you couldn’t just trust me and wait!” Robert turned and stormed out barely catching the words Aaron shouted after him.

When he saw the box Aaron was shocked and didn’t know what to say until he heard and saw Robert storming out. Later on after it registered he couldn’t believe the next words that came out of his mouth. “Yeah well I would have said yes you arse!” He shouted and then turned to storm into the backroom. He was half way up the stairs to their room when he realized what he and Robert had said to each other and froze for a second before taking the steps two at a time to get back to the pub. As he ran through the doorway his heart pounded not really believing what had just happened. He bumped into Adam as he made it around the bar and vaguely heard him ask “Mate you all right?” when he saw Robert rush back into the pub a look of disbelief on his face that Aaron was sure was echoed on his own. 

“What did you say?” Aaron asked staring at Robert.

“What did you say?” Robert countered completely unaware of the packed pub full of people who sat watching. 

“Did we just do this?” Aaron asked and stared at his boyfriends face. 

“I think so.” Robert confirmed a huge smile crossing his face. “But…” He started and then stopped as he realized something. 

“But what?”

“I didn’t actually get to ask you.” Robert stated and felt himself start to deflate.

“Oh, right.” Aaron realized and then took a deep breath. “Well go on then.” 

“What? Really?”

“Yeah why not?”

“Are you sure? Here? We could go somewhere more private.” Robert suggested. 

“Don’t you dare!” Chas suddenly shouted from behind the bar. “I’m sorry luv but I have been witness to the soap opera of your relationship for a long time and I am not going to miss my only son getting engaged.”

Robert and Aaron were shocked at the outburst and didn’t know what to say. It took about five seconds then for Aaron to pluck up the courage to say, “Well you heard her, go on.”

“You sure? Here? Down on one knee and everything?” Rob teased his smile bigger than ever.

“Forget the knee, just come on.” Aaron insisted. 

“All right well…” Robert trailed off suddenly aware of the plethora of family and friends that were watching. But then he saw the ring box and turned to Aaron who he saw was smiling the brightest smile he had ever seen. “Aaron the last year has been the hardest but also the best because I have been with you. I want to spend the rest of my life making memories with you and this crazy Dingle family I seem to have gotten involved with. I love you. Will you marry me?” He finished and opened the box a silver band with a simple engraved pattern around it. 

It took Aaron all of two more seconds to start to tear up and look at Robert before saying “Yes Robert. I will marry you.”

Robert was slipping the ring on Aaron’s hand when the pub went crazy. Everybody started cheering and Dingle’s and Sudgen’s alike ran forward to grab on and congratulate the newly engaged couple. One person to another Aaron and Robert were passed around before finally coming back to each other.  
They then wrapped their arms around each other before leaning back to smash their lips together. Aaron didn’t even care for once that people around them were watching. 

“I can’t believe you just did that!” Victoria interrupted them a minute later. 

“Vic…” Robert started but was drowned out by Adam. 

“No she’s right man.” He laughed. “You two never do anything simple do yeh?”

“Yeah well, couldn’t let Aaron have any chance to say no could I?” Robert laughed and looked down adoringly at Aaron who stood with his arms wrapped around his middle. 

“Yeah well, I probably would have said yes if your other plans would have gone through.” Aaron admitted and smiled at the shocked looks on each of their faces. 

“Really?” 

“Yeah. As much as you drive me crazy sometimes, I decide a long time ago that I want to send the rest of my life with you. You make me happy.”

“Even when we have those knock down all out fights?” Rob teased.

“Yes even during those fights.” Aaron confirmed and smiled as he lay his head on Robert’s shoulder. 

“Me too.” Robert agreed and kissed the top of Aaron’s head eliciting a chorus of awe’s from the people watching them. “Of course there is an advantage to those fights of ours.”

“What are you on about?” Aaron asked and lifted his head to stare at his fiancé. 

“Yeah those fights always lead to some fantastic make up sex.” He announced and laughed as he saw Eric do a spit take. 

“Robert! Eww!” Vic exclaimed but still had a huge smile on her face. “I am extremely happy for you but keep the mystery to yourselves. Yeah?!” 

“All right everyone, next rounds on me!” Chas shouted out and smiled at the cheers that chorused around the room. 

“Chas!” Charity yelled out starting to protest. 

“Oh shut your trap, I’m celebrating!” Chas shot back. 

“Wow it’s a party in here tonight. What are we celebrating?” A voice suddenly cut through the merriment causing faces to fall across the pub. Everyone was so engrossed in the newly engaged couple or their own conversations that no one had seen Chrissie and Andy walk in. 

“Oh uh Chrissie.” Robert stammered and then looked back and forth a few times between his ex-wife and his fiancé. “Didn’t think we were going to see you tonight.”

“Andy felt like visiting with his family so we came to see Vic and Diane.” Chrissie taunted with a barely disguised smile on her face.

Robert had to take a deep breath and grabbed Aaron’s hand to calm down. “Well that’s nice.” He forced out through gritted teeth. He then took another deep breath before saying, “Chrissie can we go to the backroom, I need to tell you something.” 

Chrissie was suddenly aware of everyone watching them and wanting witnesses to whatever spiteful thing Robert was going to say spoke up insisting. “No I think right here will be fine. I want as many witnesses as possible.” 

“Chrissie please…” 

“No Robert, please share whatever you have to say with everyone. I’m sure they’re all dying to know.” Chrissie interrupted with a smirk. 

Robert looked at Aaron who gave him a small smile and squeezed his hand in reassurance. 

“Well I would have come to tell you this tomorrow, but Aaron and I got engaged.” He stammered out and waited for Chrissie’s reaction. 

“I see.” She responded after the silence had stretched on for a bit. “When did this happen?” 

“Tonight. Just a few minutes ago in fact.” Aaron spoke up and stepped closer to Robert so their sides were touching. 

“Well you don’t waste time do you?” She replied and willed the tears threatening to come to stop. 

“Well it wasn’t planned it kind of just happened on a whim.” Aaron replied. 

“Oh even better!” Chrissie scoffed. “A spontaneous engagement to keep the romance alive. I’m not surprised after you stole my husband!” 

“Chrissie.” Aaron started to protest but was interrupted by Chrissie’s pitiful wail which was did nothing to cover for the tears that were freely running down her face. 

“No! You probably had this planned all along. I wouldn’t put anything past you.” 

“Chrissie we have been divorced for over a year and I truly am sorry I did not want you to find out this way; but we have both moved on. I’m happy, I hope you will be too.” Robert said. 

It was silent again in the pub for the second time that night as the nosy crowd of Emmerdale villagers waited to see what would happen. “I hate you, and I hope your marriage fails spectacularly so I can say I told you so.” Chrissie spewed out and turns to stomp out. 

Aaron turned to hug Robert putting his face in his neck and reveled in the feel of his arms around his back. He knew it would be hard, but was sure Robert and he would be able to make it. He had never felt certain about anything in his whole life, but he was certain about Robert. 

Robert held on to Aaron, feeling the stress leave as he watched Chrissie storm out with Andy following her at a much more subdued pace. He and Andy had still not mended every fence, he wasn’t sure they ever would, but he was happy to see the small smile on his face when he looked at them as he walked out the door.

“Come on lads!” Cain interrupted their thoughts as they watched Chrissie and Andy leave. “Forget about her.” 

“Yeah come on.” Chas agreed and gave them each a reassuring smile. “She is a miserable cow who has made mistakes in her life and hates to see others happy.”

“I thought you liked Chrissie Mum!”

“That was when we were both on team I Hate Robert. Now I see she is just an unhappy person who tries to hide behind all her money.” 

“So no team I Hate Robert anymore?” Robert teased secretly touched by Chas’s seeming words of acceptance. 

“No. After everything that you did last year, even I who always swore to hate you have come to marginally like you.” Chas said earning a laugh from those gathered around the bar. “Besides I’m going to be your mother-in-law I suppose we should try to get along with each other.” She then paled before stating “Bloomin! I’m going to be a mother-in-law!”

“That’s usually what happens when your child gets married Chas.” Robert teased.

“Shut it you. I just never thought this day would come.” She explained getting a little teary eyed. “I always wanted you to find someone Aaron, but I never thought you would actually get married. You never seemed to want anything like that. I’m so happy you found it now.” 

Everyone was quiet for a moment before Charity jumped in. “All right! Enough of this sappy stuff. We are Dingles and we are celebrating so buck up and drink up!”  
“She’s right!” Vic agreed. “Let’s get plastered!” 

A cheer went through the pub at her words and tears were replaced by smiles and excitement of the future that was to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review! Any review gives the drive to write more and the encouragement to get better and better!


End file.
